pemberley_digitalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzie Bennet
|age = 24 30 |dob = March 17th, 1988 |occupation = CEO of Bennet Online Company |family = Mr. Bennet Mrs. Bennet Jane Bennet Lydia Bennet Mary Bennet Randy Bennet Martha Bennet |romances = William Darcy George Wickham |youtube = The Lizzie Bennet Diaries |twitter = thelizziebennet |facebook = TheLizzieBennet |tumblr = lizziebennetdiaries |based_on = Elizabeth Bennet |portrayal = Ashley Clements |appearances = The Lizzie Bennet Diaries }} Elizabeth Bennet is the creator of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, which she makes with her best friend, Charlotte Lu. Appearance Personality Lizzie loves reading, writing and all that is classic and nerdy. She can be harsh and judgemental but is always fair and level-headed. Plot Lizzie is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. She has an older sister Jane, a younger sister Lydia, and a cousin Mary. In the start of the series, she is a 24 year old grad student taking Dr. Gardiner's hyper mediation in new media seminar. She starts a vlog as a thesis project. Ad Vid-Con, Charlotte and Lizzie run into childhood friend Ricky Collins, who now runs online media company "Collins and Collins," with the help of his wealthy patron Ms Catherine de Bourgh. He proposes Lizzie join him as a business partner, but she declines. Charlotte accepts the offer in her place. During this time Lydia starts her own vlog series. While at a bar with Lydia, Lizzie meets swim coach George Wickham and begins seeing him. He reveals Darcy was a family friend who supposedly refused to give him a college fund he was promised, furthering Lizzie's poor opinion of the man. Lizzie quickly moves on when it becomes apparent George isn't that into her. Though their relationship had been going well, Bing suddenly leaves for L.A. without telling Jane. Lizzie assumes Darcy must have poisoned Bing's opinion of her sister. Lizzie decides to spend her last semester shadowing at companies, starting with C&C. There she runs into Darcy, who's been asked to monitor the company by his aunt, Catherine. He confronts Lizzie and reveals he's in love with her. She furiously tells him she could never love him back, because of his rudeness and how he's hurt George and Jane, accidentally revealing the existence of the vlogs in the process. After watching them all, he gives her a letter explaining his side of things. He steered Bing away from Jane because he thought she was only being nice. George was given enough money to pay his full college tuition, but spent it all in one year and then became angry when Darcy refused to give him more. Lydia misinterprets one of Lizzie's 21st birthday presents and storms off to Las Vegas for New Years, and eventually begins dating George Wickham. Lizzie discovers the final company she's to visit, Pemberley Digital, belongs to Darcy. They begin spending time together, now on better terms, but their growing friendship is cut short when Lizzie has to rush home, having been informed there's a website counting down to the release of a sex tape involving George and Lydia. Lizzie and Lydia haven't spoken since Christmas. When Lizzie confronts Lydia, it transpires Lydia didn't know about the website. Jane urges Lizzie to watch all of Lydia's videos, after which Lizzie realizes her younger sister isn't as shallow as she thought and that she doesn't really know Lydia all that well. Lydia herself realizes she's been selfish and breaks down crying in Lizzie's arms and the two sisters reconcile. The day the sex-tape is meant to go live, the website disappears. During her healing journey, Lydia discovers that Darcy has bought the company that owns the website and all rights to the video. Lizzie realizes she loves him, but thinks it's come too late. Bing returns to apologize; he discovered Lizzie's vlogs and saw how much Jane cared about him in them, and the two get back together. Darcy confesses to Lizzie that he still loves her, and the two finally get together. Lizzie decides what to do in her professional life and decides to stop vlogging so she can focus on actually living her life. The last time she is seen, she answers questions for Dr. Gardiners students with Darcy in 2014. She is mentioned in Emma Approved. Trivia Gallery References }} Category:The Lizzie Bennet Diaries Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bennet Family Category:Bennet Online Company Employees